


Stars

by ScribbleWillow (Soul_in_the_Starlight)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_in_the_Starlight/pseuds/ScribbleWillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have to start somewhere...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Directly inspired by the first ever trailer for series 5 of Doctor Who, which showed us the new Doctor and companion in action for the first time. Written in March 2010, a couple of weeks before The Eleventh Hour aired, which renders this absolutely AU.
> 
> Trailer can be seen here, if anyone has forgotten what it was like: http://youtu.be/izCWN-xK6pc

"Oh come on, you must have done this before, Doctor," Amy lay back beside him, her hair forming an auburn halo around her head.   
  
"Well, OK, I might have indulged now and again, and I do thoroughly enjoy it; but there's a surprisingly small number of people who actually wanted to do it with me."  
  
Amy rolled her head over towards him.  
  
"I can't imagine why they wouldn't..."  
  
The Doctor lifted one hand, running it through his thick hair, eyebrows furrowed in thought.  
  
"Well, me neither, I mean, of all the people you could do it with, I'm probably the best at it."  
  
Amy sat up for a moment, reaching down to scratch her ankle. She smiled to herself.  
  
"And the most modest, obviously."   
  
The Doctor raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Just stating the facts, Amy. So, decided where you want to go yet? I take it we didn’t just come up here for the fun of it; although stargazing on a hill at midnight _is_ fun."   
  
He laced his fingers together on his chest, looking genuinely relaxed. Amy looked up at the sky; up here on this hill, away from the streetlights, she could see so many more stars than she'd ever taken the time to realise were up there.  
  
Her gaze drifted around the dark, starlit canopy above them momentarily, then she lay back down, one slender arm aloft as she pointed to a cluster above them.  
  
"How about that one?"  
  
The Doctor's eyes followed her fingers upwards.  
  
"A bit green up close up." No need to bother Amy with the details of _that_ little mishap with the ionosphere.  
  
She pointed to another prick of light.  
  
"That one's flickering..."  
  
The Doctor's brows furrowed again briefly.  
  
"Yeah, sorry, thought I'd fixed that..." She was clearly determined to pick out his faux pas.  
  
Amy let her head roll towards him again.  
  
"Who _are_ you?"  
  
The Doctor turned his own head to face her.  
  
"I'm the Doctor." He knew perfectly well that wasn't what she was asking.  
  
"Doctor who?" Her hair was spread out in the most becoming way on the slightly damp grass, the copper silk contrasting perfectly against the green tufts in colour and texture. Everything about Amy was soft and silky, if he thought about it. Which he really shouldn't. But she smelled soft too...  
  
He gently laid his right hand on her left one, trying to stay focussed.  
  
"All of time and space, everywhere and anywhere, every star that ever was," he took his hand away from hers again, he'd felt her pulse quickening at his touch. He laced his fingers on his chest again, keeping them away from temptation.  
  
"Where do you want to start?"  
  
Amy looked over at him again, and he turned his head to face her.  
  
"Here," she said, softly, and reached out the hand nearest to him to brush away a stray lock of his hair, her fingers brushing his forehead.  
  
"We’re here already, Amy..."   
  
Her fingers were lingering on his skin. Lightly smoothing over the frown lines on his forehead. Soft and silky...  
  
"No, I actually mean here," she rolled her whole body over towards him, her lips replacing her fingers, pressing delicately to his skin. It wasn’t particularly cold, but she felt him shiver.  
  
“Amy…”   
  
He reached his hand up towards her, but she caught it in her own, bringing it to her lips, planting the same delicate kiss to his fingers as she had to his forehead.  
  
“ _You_ can give me all of time and space, and all _I_ can give you is myself. My friendship, my loyalty, my love…” she punctuated her words with kisses, pressed to each of his fingers in turn, as his hearts hammered silently in his chest.  
  
“No, Amy… you don’t need to give me anything of yourself, and not _this_ , not ever this.”  
  
She leaned down and kissed him, her hair falling softly around their faces as her lips moved over his.  
  
He lifted his free hand, bringing it up to her neck, his long fingers entwining in her hair, so soft…  
  
This was wrong. He should stop this. She was so beautiful, so alive and so fragile. But she tasted divine…   
  
Amy let go of the Doctor’s hand, using her now free one to reach down and pull at her boots, kicking them off before throwing her leg over him and straddling his hips. Her lips had barely separated from his all the while, which he found oddly impressive with the part of his brain that still had some coherence. The rest of it was concentrating on directing his hands further into the heavy mass of hair that was tumbling down around her shoulders.  
  
Emboldened by his participation, Amy reluctantly broke off the kiss, and sat back on him, her hands reaching for his tie. She couldn’t help but let slip a giggle; the Doctor looked thoroughly surprised, even as both his hands were now sliding up the outside of her thighs towards her skirt.  
  
“Not ever this?” she asked teasingly, her hands finally unfastening the knot in his tie and yanking it from beneath his collar.  
  
The Doctor still looked a bit baffled, but managed a grin.  
  
“Maybe ‘not’ was the wrong word…”  
  
Amy undid the top few buttons of his shirt, her nails grazing him in her haste, not unpleasantly.  
  
“I thought so.”  
  
Leaving his shirt, Amy shrugged off her leather jacket and dropped it bedside them with his tie.  
  
The Doctor’s lifted his head for a moment and looked around.  
  
“Bit public though, don’t you think? Wouldn’t the TARDIS be a bit more private?”  
  
Amy wriggled back a bit onto his thighs and pulled on the lapels of his jacket, and he took the hint. He sat up, parting his thighs and drawing his knees up so that she was sitting in his lap.  
  
She ran both hands through his hair, her eyes studying his face in the soft light.  
  
“No. Right here. In this park. On Earth. Beneath the stars. On a clear summer night.  
  
She was doing that _thing_ again, punctuating sentences with kisses. Only this time, it was his face that was receiving the pleasure of her lips as they moved from cheekbones to eyelids to nose and in between. She was certainly thorough…  
  
“Amy…?” he managed to get her name out at least, between those tantalizing touches of her lips.  
  
“Mmmmhmmm?” her reply was a languid hum against his skin, her hands welded to his head as she kissed her way around his face once more, his hair now an impossible tower of dishevelment.  
  
“Not that I want to ruin the moment, or anything, but…oh, if we don’t, um, move things along, there won’t be a moment left to ruin…” he shifted his hips slightly, making Amy aware of the pressing problem.  
  
She pulled back from her ministrations, eyes wide, and a lopsided, yet undeniably smug grin on her face.  
  
“Not so alien after all then,” she lunged for his lips again, eliciting a groan from the Doctor, who had now decided that the logical course of action was to give up the unequal. Amy was a very determined young woman, and who was he to try and dampen her enthusiasm?  
  
Guilt assuaged, the Doctor now reciprocated Amy’s enthusiasm, removing her top in one swift movement, enjoying her gasp and shudder as the cool night air enveloped her skin, the thin fabric of her bra providing no shred of modesty against the effects of the temperature. He ran his hands up her back, and she arched against them, head back, her hair falling over them and tickling his knuckles.  
  
She looped her arms around his neck with a sigh as his fingers traced delicate patterns over her back, Gallifreyan symbols of adoration burning hot against her skin in the cool of the night.  
  
“Too many clothes,” he croaked, his voice breaking slightly as need took over. Amy rolled her head forward again, opening her eyes, and with a lick of her lips, deftly swung herself from his lap, onto the grass on her back, skirt hitched and tights and underwear discarded before he barely had time to follow her movements.  
  
“I think that jacket needs to go,” she reached up as he shrugged it off over his shoulders wrenching it off without ceremony.  
  
“Careful! That’s vintage!” he looked round at her with a glimmer of indignance which quickly turned to a grimace as she walloped him.  
  
“ _I’m_ new, and _much_ more comfortable...”  
  
Amy pulled him down on top of her, wrapping her naked thighs around his waist and kissing him so fervently that the Doctor began to wonder if even his respiratory bypass would fail. He couldn’t even imagine how _she_ was still breathing.  
  
And then suddenly he was on his back again, Amy having managed somehow roll them over. The Doctor opened his eyes and looked up, greeted with the stunning site of a cloudless, star-spattered sky forming the perfect backdrop to the beautiful flame-haired girl now sitting astride his thighs. Her skin was pale and smooth in the starlight, her hair tumbling forward over her shoulders, soft tendrils curling down towards her breasts.  
  
Her lips pouted in concentration as she fumbled with his trouser fastenings in the shadow she cast over him.   
  
“Aha!”   
  
Her eyes met his with a look of triumph, and he felt the rush of cool air to his skin.  
  
“Amy…?” he began, as she slowly eased herself on to all fours over him, her hair now hanging down and tickling his face.  
  
“Yes, Doctor?” she shifted her weight onto one arm, the other reaching up to sweep the curtain of hair from out between them, and over one shoulder. She looked utterly irresistible.  
  
“I don’t think the universe has ever looked _quite_ so inviting…” he smiled up at her, and her chest tightened; he looked so young and almost giddy with happiness. Amy leaned forward on her knees, raising her hips. She kissed him again, but softly, tenderly this time, lingering for as long as she could, before she slowly sat back until their hips connected, both of them gasping.  
  
“Oh Doctor… that’s… I don’t… oh my…” Amy moved up and down slowly on him, eyes closed, head thrown to one side, her hair falling in a thick shiny curtain over her shoulder.  
  
The Doctor held on to her waist as she moved, her skin growing warmer under his fingers. Amy reached down and undid the remaining buttons of his shirt, throwing the two halves apart, smiling at his same reaction to the cool night air as she had felt.  
  
She slowly grazed her nails over his chest, causing his hips to thrust upwards and his hands to move down to grab her thighs beneath her skirt.  
  
Amy leant back, her rhythm increasing against him as he began to match her movements with is own. She reached down, guiding his right hand to where it was needed, her breath now coming in juddering moans as his fingers gently went to work.  
  
The Doctor’s own breathing was becoming more ragged; just the sight of her would be enough, even without her enveloping him so deliciously. She had completely abandoned herself to the moment, head flung back, eyes closed, one arm behind her head, lifting her hair away from her neck, the other now gently caressing her breasts, which jiggled delightfully with her bouncing rhythm.   
  
Long, hungry-sounding moans rose up from deep inside her throat, and she caught her bottom lip between her teeth as the movements of his fingers brought her closer.  
  
Yes, just the sight of her would have been enough, but he was deep within her grasp, and she was pulling him closer as well. Suddenly, Amy opened her eyes, looking down into the Doctor’s, and with a soft whimper reached for his arms, pulling at them, gesturing for him to sit up. He removed his hands from her, pushing himself up until he was sitting, Amy nestled in his lap as she had been before, only this time joined together.  
  
She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him close, dotting his face and neck with desperate kisses as she rocked her hips faster against his own. She unwound her arms from around his neck, cupping his face firmly. She kissed him again, savouring the softness of his lips and pouring her feelings into that one simple gesture. She pulled back, holding his gaze again as her body neared the edge.  
  
“Here…here is where we start…” she closed her eyes as it overcame her, feeling him follow her into the maelstrom, clinging to each other until it began to subside.  
  
They stayed wrapped up in each other’s arms, breath returning to normal, hearts finding their normal pace again. The Doctor dropped gentle kisses along Amy’s shoulder and neck, looking up momentarily at the star filled night. A streak of light blazed cross the sky, but instead of fading into the horizon, it stopped, hovering far to the east, and then shot up vertically for a split second, before plummeting down again, impacting far to the south with a burst of light.  
  
He smiled, wrapping his arms more tightly around the beautiful girl in his lap.  
  
“Amy, you were right; this _is_ where we start…”


End file.
